


A Dream Come True

by Cuppy



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuppy/pseuds/Cuppy
Summary: A certain distress call worries the TARDIS and forces the Doctor to come and visit you. Little did he know, he was about to enter a universe where the phrase "Doctor Who" didn't just mean a question.





	1. Earl Grey Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first time publishing one of my Fanfics on this site. Hope y'all like it! If you see any grammar mistakes in this, please correct me and I'll be happy to fix it when I get the chance! And, if you ever want to see something in future chapters, please don't be afraid to suggest it in the comments! :) 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own BBC, Doctor Who, or any of its characters.
> 
> I do own you though! ;)

I laid down on my bed, staring at the glow-in-the-dark-star encrusted ceiling. There was nothing heard but absolute silence. My desk lamp softly illuminated the white, poster-decorated walls. I glanced at my digital clock that rested on the dresser from the right side of my room. It read 3:39 AM.  _God_ , I needed sleep. I guess that's what happens when you're an insomniac. I hated that word, but there was nothing better to describe it. It had been about two years since I've started to take sleep medication. It was the only thing that had been able to get me to sleep on time every night. This time, I didn't have any. It was the worst thing I could have ever possibly experienced... until something very peculiar happened to me on that very night. My name is (Y/N) (L/N), and this is the story of how all of my many,  _many_  dreams, finally came true.

 

(CUE DOCTOR WHO MUSIC!)

 

Rumbling. That was the second thing I could hear in the room. The ground beneath me began to shake. My lamp had shut off and a familiar noise could be heard in the distance. I knew exactly what that sound was. I thought for a second that my phone's ringtone had gone off but I had the cracked, mobile device right beside me on my nightstand. The black screen had confirmed my suspicions, making me exhale in relaxation. But then, it started to get louder. And  _louder_. And  ** _louder_**. The sound that was coming from right in the middle of my room in which could only be the same sound I had once heard on TV while watching a particular show called, _Doctor Who_. It had been a fan favourite of mine since I was about 11. I was 19 now, and I had never thought I'd hear that sound again since they took the show off Netflix a few years back.

There it was. That very,  _very_ , big, blue, wooden telephone box that read, " **POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX** " in bright, white letters on a black template. My heart started to beat rapidly whilst my mind was busy, racing with endless thoughts.  _What the_ ** _hell_** _is going on? Why did he choose to come now?_  For some very odd reason, I didn't even want to think of how an actual fictional character could just magically materialize in one's bedroom, despite the show's science of how a TARDIS materializes in an actual physical space.

 

I inhaled deeply just as much as I had exhaled. The TARDIS was finally solid. Despite all my thinking of what I would do if this situation had ever happened to me, I decided to be cocky more than anything. I sat upright from my lying position, fixed my hair, and crisscrossed on the edge of the bed. I made myself presentable and thought about what I was going to say... which was the exact opposite of what I was originally going for. One of the doors swung open rather quickly and out came a _very_ raggedy-looking man. More raggedy than usual, if you ask me. He had his usual floppy, brown hair that parted a little more on one side. He also had his red bowtie and brown tweed jacket on. Ahhh, so pre-Amy & Rory's death. I've seen too many sci-fi shows and read too many fanfics to know what would happen if I had ever told him what his future held. It would be  _more_  than a catastrophe. So, I decided from then on, I would keep my mouth shut about anything I knew about his future. For his sake, his current and future companions', and  _especially_  mine. He looked at me with a very confused and worried look. As if he somehow knew he wasn't even supposed to be in my room. Or in this universe at all.

I mentally screamed, seeing this version of the Doctor. I had prayed every night for this to finally become reality. Well, to be totally frank, a part of me had _never_ expected for this to happen, but nonetheless, I was ecstatic. I couldn't help but smile very hard. Whatever was about to happen, I was 99% ready for.

 

"Oh, come on, you  _really_  need to stop leaving those breaks on, Doc!" I stood up and stared at him, humorously. I  _definitely_  would make it to the top favourite companions if this was the actual show. The Doctor glared at me, blinking a few times before opening his mouth to speak. "I-I'm sorry  _what_ , the **_breaks_**?" He asked in complete disbelief 

I opened my mouth to say something snarky but my overwhelming emotions got the best of me. I couldn't help myself. I stumbled back on the bed and started to cry. This sent the gangly man rushing to my aid. He sat down on the bed, beside me, and wrapped his arms around my curled-up figure. "Shhh, shh" He cooed at me. "It's alright, it's alright." Somehow, he managed to calm me down until my heart finally began to beat at a somewhat normal pace.

"(Y/N) I know this is a lot to process, but... I'm here now."

"I-I-I..." I stuttered. " _How_..?"

"I've been hearing your prayers. Well, to be precise,  _seeing_ them... on the console." He said, pointing wearily back to the TARDIS, in an attempt to explain himself. The Doctor opened his mouth to say something else but kept quiet as he continued to rub my back. I let my overwhelming thoughts get the better of me and only assumed that it was probably about how  _I_  knew about  _him_. Once again, I went straight into panic mode. How the hell was I supposed to tell him he didn't really exist in this world?

"Sshh, it's alright, you're alright. No need to panic! You're going to be fine." He smiled at me with what could only be described as eyes of kindness and empathy.

 

He walked me downstairs and sat me down on one of the kitchen island seats. "How about a nice cuppa tea, eh?" Funny enough he made me my favorite; Earl Grey. He then made himself a cup and sat opposite from me. We drank our tea in silence until I decided to say something. "...Doctor-"

"Yes?" He responded rather quickly and looked at me with a very anxious look. He was nervous and so was I. "I know this is going to be a really obvious question, but... what the _hell_ are you doing here? How did you even get here? And where's Amy and Rory?" I whispered harshly to the raggedy man. "Ahh, Amy and Rory are at their little house." He waved his hand slightly. "I decided that they needed some time away from me, so..." The Doctor trailed off from his sentence. I had forgotten about that part of the show. The one where the Doctor left Amy and Rory for them to have a normal life. This happened for a couple of episodes before they divorced and later reunited with the Doctor once again. "Wait a minute, how do you even know about them?" I set down my tea to speak. "Doctor, I happen to know a lot of things about you that you really shouldn't find out about. Let's just put it at that." I said quietly, not even looking at him, before taking a sip of the piping, hot beverage.

 

The Doctor stood up and aggressively slammed his fists on the table, making the kitchen island shake. "No! No, no,  _no_! You need to tell me (Y/N)! I didn't waste 8 years of my life, trying to figure you out for you to just- tell me to leave it _alone!_ " I felt a pain in my chest. I'd forgotten how quickly the Doctor's mood could change because of a small mishap. Of course, this sent me straight back to tears. The Doctor sighed in defeat and sat back down. He opened his mouth but the look on my face, on the instant, made him shut up.

We sat for another 5 minutes in silence before I began to speak. "How do you even know who I am? And how did you end up here, because I know for sure the TARDIS wouldn't just let you park  _here,_  in  _my_  house for nothing." I said in a tone that slightly frightened the Doctor. I needed answers and I needed them now.

 "F-for the record, the TARDIS brought me here without _my_ consent." The Doctor frowned, trying to justify himself as if he had nothing to do with this whole situation. 

I thought about it for a moment "Hm... well, she  _must've_  brought you here for  _some_ reason then." Shaking my head, I gave out a much needed sigh. "I still can't believe you're here, Doctor. I mean, do you know how much trouble you could be in if anybody else saw you? You're the spitting image of Matt Smith! Don't you know you're just a fictional character in this universe?" The Doctor gasped in utter shock. "Well, tell that to the TARDIS! You're considered a fictional character where I'm from!" The Doctor gave me a very long poker face until he opened his mouth to speak. "Wait, we're in a different universe?" 

This time, it was my turn to slam my hands on the table. I looked at him, dead in the eye. "What?" I muttered in a very low and intimidating tone. At least, it seemed intimidating, coming from the Doctor's now frightened expression.  "I-I mean, on my screen! On the console!" The Doctor raised his hands in defeat as he watched me with weary eyes. "Okay?!" He said. One thing I could relate about the Doctor and I was our very strong emotions that both of us couldn't control, even if we wanted to. 

 

I sighed once again and sat back down. I thought about what I had said to the Doctor about him being a fictional character and looked down at the now, almost luke warm liquid. I looked up at him with worried eyes. I knew I wasn't supposed to say anything about his future but it couldn't hurt to tell him how I knew about his past. And he knew the consequences of knowing his future. He and I both knew about River Song's diary containing his future and her past, so I assumed he would just treat the show the same way.

I went upstairs to grab my phone (not before admiring the great, big, beautiful TARDIS that stood in the middle of my room) and came back down to show him evidence of the show. "What..?" I whispered loudly in shock as I walked down the last steps of the staircase, suddenly slowing my pace. "There's nothing here!" I raised the phone to the Doctor's face for him to see. He instantly covered his face with his arms in an attempt to block his view, somehow flailing his arms around as he did so.

He knocked the phone out of my hand and it slid across the floor, adding a few more cracks to my collection. The bright, cracked, screen showed only search results of unrelated topics of doctors, hospitals, and the so-called band, The WHO. "Oh, I love The WHO!" The Doctor said, excitedly. I stayed silent for a moment as The Doctor rambled on about his first-person experience with the band as I waited patiently for him to catch on. "...and then  _he_  said to me- Wait a minute... Why am I not here? I thought you said I was on the telly and everything!" The Doctor pouted and bent down to pick up my phone, scrolling through the images, videos, and articles. "Nothing! Ab-so-lutely nothing!" I quickly went up to him and snatched my phone back from the man. "Oi! That's enough! No one touches my phone but me." I told him, pointing my index finger right into the centre of my chest. I gave him a rather stern look to make sure he knew I wasn't kidding around. That phone was practically my child! 

 

The Doctor sighed again in defeat. "Boy, you sure are a feisty one." he admitted, "You remind me of one of my past companions-"

"Donna?" I interrupted him, gasping and covered my mouth immediately. I very much regretted saying that name. 

The Doctor flinched and gave me a look I thought only sad puppies could make. "Oh, Doctor, don't give me that face..." I scoffed at him. I knew he was the one who had been comforting  _me_  but I really didn't want to go through more waterworks tonight. He sniffled. "I know, I know. You're right." The Doctor said and instantly beamed up once again as if that moment had never happened.

"Ah...Okay?" I mumbled under my breath. A part of me was still weirded out about everything. But the more we talked, the more this felt just like an everyday conversation. I mean, it  _was_ , but you get my point.

 

  

 


	2. Think of the Endless Possibilities!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! 
> 
> If you're tired of seeing (Y/N) all the time instead of your actual name, you should download the Google Chrome extension, InteractiveFics! It converts "(Y/N)" or any word to anything you like! 
> 
> If you see any grammar or spelling mistakes please don't hesitate to point it out in the comments AND if you have ideas for any future chapters.  
> Also, if you see the name Sarah in this fanfic, please tell me. The extension tends to convert the inserts when I'm editing. xD

"What do you mean you want to go with me?  _No!_  I'm not letting you! It's too dangerous!" Said the raggedy man, pacing back and forth while I stayed on one of the seats next to my kitchen island. My arms were crossed and my chin rested on the clean marble surface. "Doctor, you do realize you're in  _my_  world now. You don't have to be worried about aliens and monsters anymore! Well, for now." I said to him. Although this world wasn't perfect, it was far more safe than it was on the show. "Yes, but what if the TARDIS takes us back to mine, hm? What would we do then? I'd have to keep you in the TARDIS your entire life! I'm not risking it, (Y/N), no way!" My head shot up to look at him. "Hey! You're not keeping me anywhere! You don't control my life, Doctor!" I've always had a thing about authority. I wouldn't let anyone boss me around. Not while in grade school or Uni. Not even my own boss at work!

"I'm... I'm just worried about you" The Doctor looked down, sadness in his eyes once more. Boy, was this guy an emotional wreck! And he hadn't even lost the Ponds yet! But somehow I knew he needed me more than I did him, despite my begging to go with him in the TARDIS. I wanted to see what he saw. I wanted to be a part of his life, in some way or another. 

"Listen, Doc- I'm sure The TARDIS won't let us leave this universe without having a little fun! Y'know, go to an old 50's theme park, visit a deceased celebrity! Go to the moon, for Chrissakes!" The Doctor shot his head up and looked at me with a mad smile etched across his face. "Oh, (Y/N), the moon? We could visit a whole planet with pink skies with yellow and blue polka-dotted grass! And singing fruit that grows on things that  _aren't_  trees! We could discover a whole new race!" I couldn't believe what he was saying. Singing fruit? Pink skies and multicolored grass? I wanted to believe him but this wasn't  _Doctor Who_. I didn't want to disappoint him. I looked at him with furrowed brows. 

The Doctor kept rambling on but stopped abruptly when he saw my face. "What?" He asked, pouting slightly. "Well, I don't know, Doc. It's just... do you really think we're going to find something like  _that_  in _this_ universe? Sure, maybe some other kind of life on another planet, but nothing so... fantasy-ish, like the stuff you have in your world, y'know?" 

The Doctor frowned and puffed up his chest, obviously offended that I'd called his world 'fantasy-ish'. "Oi! You never know, (Y/N)! This world is totally undiscovered of countless adventures! Worlds that are waiting for us to be found!" 

I glanced at him with a confused look. "What are you saying, Doc?" 

The Doctor extended out his hand to me. "Come with me." I wasn't 100% sure but I could tell that his smile got even wider. I got up from my chair and gave him a very playful smirk.

"I thought you didn't want me to go with you!" I rested my hands on my hips.

"Well, people can change their mind, can't they?" He raised an eyebrow, still smiling wide. 

"You're not people," I replied.

The raggedy man laughed. "My offer still stands, (Y/N). I won't take no for an answer." 

I laughed and slapped my hand in his'. And with that, we ran upstairs to my bedroom and stood in front of the big, beautiful, blue telephone box. "You ready?" He asked, his voice low with anticipation. All I could do was nod. I had no words, I couldn't even speak if I wanted to. There was just so much excitement in me! The Doctor slowly opened the right door and immediately, the golden glow of the interior seeped through the gap and instantly filled my room with life. "Holy. Crap." The Doctor shot a stern look at me. "Oi! No swearing!" He hissed and I just laughed. I looked at him with asking eyes and he just nodded at me. I ran inside and quietly squealed. "Oh God, is she ever beautiful!" I beamed. It took me about 10 minutes of twirling, squealing, and laughing until I ran back to the Doctor and hugged him tightly, eyes full with tears of happiness. There was so much emotion going on tonight, I don't even know how I hadn't fainted yet. "Thank you." I whispered quietly into his ear. I could feel his cheeks grow from smiling again which only made me smile wider. We stood there for about 5 seconds until I decided to let go. Oddly enough, it seemed like the Doctor wanted a little more of that hug but I let it slide. This incarnation had always been the affectionate kind.  

"So!" The Doctor clapped his hands together. "Where to first?" He asked, circling around me and almost leaped toward the console. "Well, I was thinking I could go and explore the TARDIS! Y'know, get to know her a little." I shrugged. I know it wasn't really adventuring to The Doctor but I had always wanted to check out her rooms. Think of all the endless possibilities! I remembered the episode about the room where one could create any object by just thinking of it. I had just remembered to ask him something. "Oh by the way, does the TARDIS have Wi-Fi? Just wondering..." The Doctor looked at me with an astonished look. "Wi-Fi? Seriously, (Y/N)?"   
  
"Oh come on, It's 2019, Doctor! You must have a connection in this place! What about when I need to text or call you! What about Snapchat? And Instagram!" The Doctor sighed in defeat. "Here, give me your phone." I frowned. There was no way in hell he was touching my phone. "Why?" I asked, keeping my phone closer to me. The Doctor grunted, "Just give it to me." I kept silent for a moment but gasped, an idea in mind. I grabbed the Doctor's hand and dashed toward the stairs to where the millions of rooms were. "Wait a minute-  _gah_!!" He exclaimed but didn't pull back. Maybe he  _wanted_  to see where I was going to take him, who knows? 

Oddly enough, the first door I opened was the same room I was thinking about. Could the TARDIS read my thoughts? It looked like she liked me but I didn't want to get my hopes up. "(Y/N), do you realize what room this is?" The Doctor looked down at me with a hint of fear in his eyes. "Everything you could possibly want." Funny enough, I quoted that from the show. Both of us walked in, still hand in hand. It was just like the scene I had remembered. "Everything. More valuable than a total sum of currency. What every machine you require, this system will build it." I quoted the show once more. The Doctor chuckled at my remark as we walked around the tree like mechanism. It had thick, dark blue wires hanging from the top and white, glowing, orbs with Gallifreyan markings at the end of some. "You know she won't let you use it, she never has with anybody-" The Doctor's sentence was cut short when I came back up to him with a brand new phone. It hadn't looked like any other. It certainly wasn't a modern-day model like Apple or Android. It was sterling silver and had a sort of long, oval build to it. "Look! It even has unlimited data!" I showed The Doctor my new, fancy gadget. He lowered himself a little to get a closer look at it. 

"Well, would you look at that." His eyes were full curiosity. "This is the first time I've ever seen this happen. Remarkable! The TARDIS must  _really_  like you!" The Doctor exclaimed, laughing with excitement. "Just brilliant!" He continued to laugh as he quickly walked once more around the tree and clapped his hands together like he usually did. "Come on now! Let's find you a proper room!" He said, and exited the 'Everything' room, knowing I'd follow right behind him. 

He decided to let me choose the next room, fully trusting the TARDIS and I. Funny enough, I picked the one right across from the room we had been previously, knowing fully well that the TARDIS had the ability to move her rooms in any way she pleased. 

I was the first and only one to walk in the bedroom. The Doctor just stood at the metal doorway, watching me. "I could get used to this," I said out loud. Both of us chuckled. The room was very spacious and had a black and white, minimalist theme to it. It was clean and tidy, just the way I liked it and the black and white furniture had a nice contrast to the rest of the white flooring and walls. It had huge windows that went from the bottom of the floor and reached to the top of the ceiling. There was a huge, digital clock on the wall that told the interior time of the TARDIS which I really liked.  

What I loved about it most was the artificial outdoors area. There was a small screen next to the balcony door that had options for the environment, time of day, and weather. I spun around and looked at the Doctor who was still standing at the doorway, arms and legs crossed. He had one of the most modest smirks I'd ever seen in my entire existence. "So... waddaya think?" He asked. "The TARDIS designs people's bedrooms in what their ideal physical comfort zone would look like... even if they had never imagined it. Mostly for mental and physical comfort but it also serves as a sort of sanctuary for all those tiring adventures we all usually end up in." 

"I love it. I fucking love it!" I screamed and ran up to The Doctor, hugging him ever so tightly, once more. "Oi! What did I say about the swearing?" He asked me but I just brushed it off, continuing to hug the man for about 20 long seconds. "I love it," I repeated one more time, looking up at him with huge eyes. The Doctor smiled down at me for a long moment before turning around and heading toward the console room. "Hey!  Where are  _you_  going?" I shouted toward his direction, loud enough so he could hear me. "Just some... work I have to do. How 'bout you get some rest, eh? You've been up all night and it's-" He looked at another interior clock on the wall. "just past 4:00 AM! Just go and get some sleep! I'll be in the console room if you need anything." And with that, he disappeared down the corridor. 

I turned around and wandered around my new bedroom. I thought about how the hell I was going to take care of my actual house. Since it was a rather large house and it was just me, I did think a few times about selling the old thing. Sure, it was fancy and cool but it felt lonely sometimes. Well, most of the time because I never really saw the point in inviting people over. I didn't have any family. I was passed along from foster home to foster home until I was 18 and was finally able to inherit the money someone had given to me the same day I was found on the doorstep of an old orphanage. It sounded like my backstory came straight from a movie, but that was what they told me at the facility when I turned 8 years old. What was I going to do about it, cry? Hell, yeah, I did. They didn't call me Little Cry Baby (Y/N) at the orphanage for nothing!


End file.
